


Once I Was Seven Years Old

by Violet112358



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: AU, Focused on Lena, I broke up Kylena, I’m so sorry, Lena staying fourteen while the world ages around her, Let me apologize in advance, Minimal Chaurora, No Fluff, Sorry if I make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet112358/pseuds/Violet112358
Summary: What if, despite her best efforts, Lena is unable to regain her hands and was stuck at age fourteen forever?Inspired by a song I heard recently, “Once I was Seven Years Old” by Lukas Graham
Kudos: 5





	Once I Was Seven Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link to the song if anyone’s interested:
> 
> https://youtu.be/LHCob76kigA

Lena LaMarelle was seven years old when her teacher asked why she wasn’t making a Mother’s Day card with the rest of the class. Remembering the terrible car accident that killed both of her parents, she couldn’t find the words to explain that she no longer had a mother (or a father, for that matter). Only a Gran. She played nervously with the blue beads in her long braided hair and pushed up her new glasses. They didn’t stay up on her nose properly, but she could see clearly again. She spent her time reading books, taking in information as fast as she could read it. It took her mind off of reality. Jenny often pestered her, telling her to make a friend, to actually talk to people, but she never did. It was lonely, but Lena was pretty sure that wouldn’t change anytime soon.

———————————

Lena LaMarelle was eleven years old when she started attending EAS. She met Chase Turnleaf there and was immediately annoyed by him. She thought of him as a show off, and he constantly teased her for being a nerd. When Rory Landon came to EAS a few months later, Lena finally realized what it was like to have a friend. Rory didn’t care that she was hopeless with a spear or a sword. She didn’t care that Lena spent most of her time reading and experimenting. And Lena didn’t care one bit about Rory’s famous parents. When Lena’s tale started, Rory was the first person she chose. Chase was her second pick, and despite his obnoxious behavior, he was a skilled warrior. As her tale reached a close, she realized she would be getting more attention than she’d ever had before. But she decided she’d rather have two close friends that she could trust with her life. 

———————————

Lena LaMarelle was twenty years old when Chase proposed to Rory. She squealed in delight when Rory told her the news. But deep inside, Lena knew she’d never get the chance to marry. After all, she had looked fourteen for the past six years. All her friends were aging while time stood still around her. She declined Rory’s offer to be the maid of honor, mainly because the press was likely to cover the wedding of “America’s Princess” and she didn’t want anyone to wonder why the maid of honor was a middle-school girl. Her Gran had died peacefully a year ago, but it left a rift in Lena’s heart. After her Gran’s death, Lena locked herself in her workshop for days, avoiding everyone. Her free time had gradually shifted from spending time with Rory, Chase, and Kyle, to working nonstop in her workshop and attending mandatory canon meetings. And Kyle… it hurt her heart so bad, but she had to let that relationship break off. He was an adult and she still looked like a young teenager, would always look like a young teenager. They tried to make it work, but Lena had grown discouraged. So, she let Kyle go live his life, unburdened by her and her immortality. As the years passed, she devoted more and more of her time to research and experimenting. She had to find a solution and replace her hands, didn’t she? Because what would she do if she couldn’t? 

———————————

Lena LaMarelle was thirty years old when she became the Director of the Canon. She hated going to the cabin meetings, and she hated even more how she had to run them. She hated how, due to her sorceress powers, every member of the canon was scared of making her upset. She hated seeing the never-aging faces of her fellow character representatives, a reminder of how she herself was, and would always be, a small fourteen year old girl. Chase and Rory had a baby boy and Lena would babysit for them once in a while. But she had to be careful, as she had not regained any feeling in her golden hands. Rory’s own baby sister, Dani, was sixteen, now two years older than Lena looked. George, her only brother, had been killed in a car accident with a drunk driver and had left Miriam and his three children behind. Lena found it harder and harder to continue on searching for a solution or a reason to carry on. 

———————————

Lena LaMarelle was sixty years old when she completely gave up trying to restore her hands. True, she had all the time in the world, but her loved ones didn’t. Jenny, the last remaining member of Lena’s family, had died a couple of years earlier. Soon, everyone she had known from her previous mortal life would be dead and gone. Because the thing that no one tells you about immortality is that it’s incredibly lonely. Lena watched as Chase and Rory grew up together, had children and grandchildren, and grew old together. In her heart, she knew she’d never have that chance. She decided to spend more time with Rory and Chase, they were her triumvirate after all. When the two of them invited her to Chase’s birthday party one year; Lena was hesitant to go, but accepted. Chase and Rory were happy to see her outside of her workshop and Canon meetings. At the party, no one treated Lena like she was different. They didn’t treat her like she was a scary and intimidating sorceress, the Director of EAS, or even a small fourteen year old girl. She was just “Lena” again. She hadn’t been happy in so long, she’d forgotten what it felt like. Lena even joined in singing “Happy Birthday” to Chase, alongside Rory, their kids, and their grandkids. And, for the first time since joining the Canon, Lena LaMarelle began to live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short, sad little fic! I usually write happier, fluffier things but I really feel like this was a nice change. Don’t worry, more fluff will be written in the future :) 
> 
> XOXO Violet


End file.
